


Dads in Carmel

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [197]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.





	Dads in Carmel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

Alex stretches luxuriantly and cuddles Luke closer. They already woke at their leisure to a slow fuck, showered and breakfasted, and now they're back in bed. The bedroom windows are wide open, letting in the salt sea breeze and the sound of the waves. It's pretty fucking perfect, except how Alex is struggling not to say anything about Kaja and Rhys. It's the first time they've both been separated from the twins for any length of time, and it's hard to not talk about them. But this weekend is for Luke and him. 

Nuzzling Luke's hair, he asks, "What do you think of doing some window-shopping today? Check out some art galleries, eat something funky..."

Luke grins up at Alex. "That sounds brilliant. Can we go for a drive too?" It's been a while since they've done that and he loves this stretch of coast so much.

"Yeah, of course. It's too bad your car's not here." Luke's cherry Audi maneuvers like a dream on the winding coastal highway. "We should check out that art gallery where we bought our dining room table. Let them know that it's as sturdy as they promised." He grins in memory.

Luke laughs. "Can you imagine?" Even now, his cheeks pink up at the thought.

"Keep blushing and I'll make it a mandatory stop on our tour," Alex says with a laugh. "Where else should we go?"

"I want to look in that kitchen place and the antique shop," Luke says, "and I want ice cream, no, fudge - no, ice cream."

"Ice cream with fudge?" It seems the logical solution. "I want to hike up along that trail just north of the shops, where it overlooks the ocean." They've got views of their own right where they are, of course, but that doesn't seem like a reason to miss out on more. "We can hold hands and everything."

"Mm." Luke groans. "Yes, please. After the hike." He grins at Alex. "I mean the ice cream. We can hold hands the whole time, except when you're driving."

"All right." Alex sinks into the mattress for a second longer, then sits up. "Let's go!" He starts to wash up at the ensuite sink.

Luke grabs clothes for them both, laying them out on the bed before taking his turn in the bathroom.

Alex smiles as he gets dressed, listening to the shower run. He loves the little ways Luke takes care of him, especially with their life as hectic as it is. His lover makes him feel special in a way no one else can. When Luke steps out of the shower, he pulls him into a kiss, ignoring the wet state of his husband.

"I thought we were trying to get out of the house," Luke protests but it's clear he's only kidding as he kisses Alex back.

"We are. I just wanted to... remind you. I don't take you for granted," Alex explains, hugging Luke close. Then he lets him go, deliberately taking a large step back.

Luke smiles. "What made you think of that?" he asks, reaching for his jeans.

"Just something I read. You know, one of those marriage articles in some magazine," Alex explains, a trifle bashfully. "I didn't want to risk you not knowing."

"I do know," Luke assures him, shirt in hand. "I don't ever doubt how much you love me or how happy our life together makes you."

That goes a long way towards cooling the slight flush on Alex's cheeks. "Good," he says, and kisses Luke again, sliding his arms around him this time.

Luke leans into the kiss, losing himself for a long moment before finally drawing back. "At this rate, we're never going to get out of here," he says with a smile, although it wouldn't be the worst thing if they didn't.

"Then quit being so damn sexy," Alex teases, with a last lick to Luke's bottom lip before he steps away to hunt up his shoes.

Luke laughs. He can't stop grinning while he finishes dressing and he's still got a huge smile plastered across his face as they finally leave the house a few minutes later. He loves his kids, more than life itself, and he never ever doubts Alex's love for him, their love for each other, but god, they've needed this.

"Remind me, when's the last time I fucked you in public?" Alex asks as they get into the rental car. "Was it never?"

"In actual public? Or Citadel public?" Luke asks, although the subject alone has him shifting in his seat.

Alex smirks. "I mean _real_ public."

"And not just outdoors?" Because god knows they seem to have managed a lot of that, if not as much recently. And they could have got caught in a lot of cases but it's still not the same thing. "Um. I think you're right. Never."

"That's what I thought." Alex grins wickedly and pulls onto the coast road. "Speak now..."

"And what? Deter you from molesting me?" Luke laughs, shaking his head. They're insane. They must be. There's a reason they belong to a kinky sex club.

"Glad to know you wouldn't dream of it." Of course Alex is already plotting, thinking ahead to what they could possibly get up to. And where. Reaching over, he takes Luke's hand and brings it to his lips, lingering over his lover for a moment.

Luke beams at Alex. He can't help it. It's a good thing they're both out because he'd never be able to hide it otherwise. Not anymore. He's lost that filter completely.

The drive is gorgeous, ocean swells crashing to the west and a salt tang in the air. Parking in town is easier than usual today, a point Alex takes in their favor. Stepping out of the car he breathes deeply, looking around.

"Where do you want to start?" Luke asks, joining his husband and taking his hand.

Alex squeezes his hand, thrilled. They're out, but even so, as a couple they've never really been _out_ — magazine cover spread aside. It feels exciting and a little dangerous to be so openly showing his affection for his husband. "Let's do that furniture store."

They move up onto the sidewalk and head for the furniture store, Luke starting to stop to point out the most adorable dress in one of the children's stores before he pulls his hand back and firmly shuts his mouth. As cute as the dress is, this time away is not about the twins at all and he's not about to bring them up if he can remind himself not to.

"I thought it, too," Alex assures him in a whisper. They don't always have the same opinions when it comes to how their kids dress, but he's pretty familiar with Luke's tastes. He smiles at his lover.

Luke laughs, tilting his head against Alex's shoulder. "I was trying," he points out.

"You get points for trying. I say so." Alex brushes a kiss over Luke's hair and ignores the stares they're beginning to get. "Here," he says, pulling open the gallery door and stepping back to let his husband enter first.

"Do we actually need anything?" Luke asks over his shoulder, nodding and smiling at the salesperson who magically appears from the back.

"Need? No. But there's some room at the lake house if we see something we absolutely love," Alex says, scanning the room. "Oh, I was thinking it would be cool if we could get little rocking chairs for the kids. You know, to sit by the fireplace with their books? Shit." He stops in his tracks. "Now I did it."

Luke laughs. "I'm glad you did," he says, amused. "Now I don't have to feel so bad." He winks at Alex. "We should get that woodworking place to make them," he adds, but then quickly points out a 2-drawer console. "I like that. We could use something by the front door. The bench is good but anytime anyone wants into the storage they have to move everything." His eyes widen. "The bigger one would probably fit though too."

"I love this," Alex murmurs, trailing his fingers over hammered copper. "I think the bigger one would fit better."

"That's all recycled copper," the sales assistant informs them with a smile. "Each piece has its own distinct coloration."

Luke asks for a price and then for the cost of shipping, pulling a bit of a face at the total.

Watching his lover, Alex grins. Of the two of them, Luke is always more frugal, and that even though they're both earning big paychecks now. "That's fine," he tells the waiting man. "Let's set that up."

"You're supposed to negotiate," Luke tells him under his breath as they follow the man to the back of the store.

"Why, though?" Alex murmurs back. "It's not like we can't afford it." He links his fingers with his husband's again.

"It's the principle," Luke says but he gives a sigh and a soft laugh and leans in against Alex. "I love you," he whispers with the sales associate out of hearing.

"I love you. And I'll try to be a hardass next time," Alex whispers, his eyes sparkling.

Luke just smiles and gives Alex a kiss, pulling back when the sales associate returns with the paperwork.

There's no way Alex is going to put up with that, not when they've gone through so much to get to this moment. He hauls Luke in for another kiss, then keeps his arm around his lover's waist when he eases away. Soon enough the sales receipt is folded up in his wallet, and they're stepping out into the sunshine again. "What do you think?" Alex asks, slipping his shades on. "Clothes?"

"For us?" Luke kids, smiling up at his husband. His very, very sexy husband.

"For-- Yes. Of course," Alex answers, changing tack midstream. "For us." He snickers, shaking his head at himself.

"It's really hard, isn't it?" Luke says, amused.

"It is," Alex agrees. "There, a book shop," he says, pointing at a small store and cafe. "Let's go there."

"Just keep me out of the children's section," Luke teases. "And the cookbooks." He laughs.

"But look, they have a touch-and-feel book for the local wildlife," Alex says, immediately distracted by the prominent Carmel-centric display. "Seals, whales, otters... Look. The twins would love this."

Luke laughs and leans against Alex's shoulder with a sigh. " _One_ , one book," he says. "But that's it. No children's section, no kids stores." Grinning up at his husband.

Alex doesn't waste any time. The twins _will_ love it, he's sure — they're at the perfect age for it. He gives the cashier a dazzling smile when she hands back the book in a paper sack, and reaches for Luke's hand again as they leave.

"I'm just happy you're the one who caved," Luke teases.

"Yeah, yeah." The sunshine is bright and warm on their faces as they walk, and Alex swings their joined hands a bit. 

"I need a new pair of jeans," Luke says, suddenly stopping in front of the window of a men's store. "Want to come give me your approval?"

Instantly Alex's mind rockets back to the first time they shopped together, years ago in Wellington. They fought afterwards, in one of their rare serious arguments, but the sex was insanely good. "Definitely."

Inside, Luke chooses a few pairs of dark wash jeans to replace a pair that's seen much, much better days. The salesguy shows him to a dressing room and Luke gestures for Alex to follow, several large armchairs outside the actual cubicles.

Alex stretches out his long legs, crossing them at the ankles, and settles into one of the chairs. He secretly loves watching his boy try on clothes.

Hanging his jacket on the back of the door, Luke changes into the first, making a bit of a face at the fit. "I don't like these ones. This is weird," he says as he steps out of the change room, pointing at a strange buckling at the crease of the thigh.

"Huh. Yeah, that looks kind of uncomfortable, too," Alex agrees, looking him over. "The length is good, though. Try again." He smiles up at his lover from his comfortable chair.

"Yes, sir," Luke says with a smile, since the sales guy's left them alone. He disappears back into the dressing room for a second pair. "These ones are lighter than I want," he muses, stepping out again. "But the fit's good, I think." Turning for Alex to have a look.

Alex does a quick check over his shoulder, then gets to his feet. He steps up behind Luke, sliding his hands down his lover's ass, then around to his front, groping him through the jeans. "I like the fit of these ones," he murmurs against Luke's throat.

"Me too," Luke says with a laugh and a soft groan. God. Tilting his head to offer Alex a better angle. "But they're still too light. I need to ask if they've got them in a darker wash."

"All right. Take those off while you still can," Alex advises with a grin. "And don't throw out the old ones, we can have some fun with them." He's got a brand new blade at home and everything.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, smiling, sticking his head out to ask the sales guy whether the jeans he's wearing come in a darker wash. They do and he disappears back into the dressing room to put them on. "These are it, I think," he says, stepping out again, wanting Alex's approval before he makes a final decision.

Alex gestures, indicating that Luke should twirl for him. "Very nice," he says, his lips curving in appreciation, and gets out his wallet. There are some things they simply don't argue about anymore, and he couldn't care less how much money Luke makes now.

"Thank you," Luke says, changing out of the jeans and handing them over as he puts his own back on. "The seat's almost out on the other pair."

"Perfect," Alex replies, his head already full of wicked thoughts. "I'll take good care of them." He kisses Luke again, lingering even when he feels the presence of the salesman at his back.

Luke moans softly into the kiss. God. He could kiss Alex all day.

Alex eases back with a last promissory nibble of Luke's bottom lip. "Yeah, we'll take these ones," he tells the salesman, happy to ignore the quiet uncomfortable look on the guy's face. Carmel isn't too bad, as tolerant towns go, and it's good enough for him today. He follows the guy to the cash register and soon he's pushing open the door back into the sunshine, his husband at his side.

"Ooh, kitchen store!" Luke crows, the place a few doors down new since they were last here. "Please?" He flutters his eyelashes at Alex.

"Go play," Alex says with a laugh, and ambles behind. He's gotten through the entirety of their relationship so far without having to cook, and he's happy to continue on that way.

It's not like Luke really needs anything. Both their kitchens are extremely well-equipped. But he loves looking through the various gadgets, amused there seems to be something for everything. He points out the real oddities to Alex, the two of them making jokes and snickering enough that the sales lady comes over to ask if they have any questions. "We're just looking, thanks," Luke says, blushing a little and trying not to laugh.

Alex ducks a quick nod at her. "We'll be quiet," he promises, his grin irrepressible. If that's not a tacit admission of guilt over their behavior, nothing is. She turns her back and he hands an avocado slicer to Luke on the sly. "I can't help but think of other, more useful uses for this," he whispers, eyeing the blades. "It's even ergonomic, so my hand won't get tired."

Face heating, his mind responding with way too many images his body likes against his will, Luke takes the slicer from Alex. "We can get that," he says. "Anything else? You should check our drawers when we're home though. You'd be surprised at some of the gadgets we already own."

"Good idea, I'll do that later," Alex tells him with a grin. "Do we already have one of those meat tenderizer things?"

"Yes." Luke blushes harder. "And we have a microplane," he says, pointing out the various utensils. "And a strawberry huller." Although god, he doesn't really want to think about what they might do with that.

"And now we have a place to buy replacements," Alex murmurs, watching his lover. God he loves it when he manages to fluster Luke.

"Here." Luke supplies helpfully, paving the path to his own ruin. "There's a couple in Victoria."

"Good. So we'll take the avocado thing, and we're also going to need another microplane." Oh, the things they can do... "Pick one out now."

Cheeks so hot he could probably cook an egg on them, Luke tests out a couple of the graters and zesters before choosing a long combo zester-grater. "This one," he says, handing it over, very, very aware of the saleswoman still watching them.

"That's a nice one. I like the dark blue color," Alex approves, tongue firmly set in cheek. He adores the way Luke is a sucker for his own damnation. "Do you want to look at anything else before we pay? Because I think we're ready to go."

"No. I think that's it," Luke says, letting Alex lead the way to the cash.

A smile lingers on Alex's lips as they leave the shop, and he rests his hand briefly on the nape of Luke's neck. The day is gorgeous, the air brisk, and - so far - the town isn't overrun by tourists. "Find a good alley."

Luke hesitates for a moment. He can't help himself. They may be married but that doesn't mean they couldn't be caught, arrested, the whole thing splashed across the news for everyone to see and their kids taunted about one day. But it's still early, the town quiet, and his sir's given him an order. "Yes, sir." Choosing one that's fairly hidden by an array of tall flowering plants. "What about this one?"

"Good. Hold these," Alex commands, giving his husband the two shopping bags. He guides him down the alleyway with a hand on his nape, and pushes him up against a brick wall. "You're going to be absolutely silent," Alex orders, swiftly opening first his jeans, then Luke's.

Luke nods, planting his hands against the brick. Eyes closing as he feels the cool air on his ass.

It's going to be quick and dirty, no question. Alex's blood is already rushing hot at the thought of it. He pulls Luke's hips back and dips inside his hole with his thumbs, pressing and testing how prepped he is. He pushes his cock inside with a strangled groan.

Luke whimpers, the sound barely there, gritting his teeth to keep from making any other noise, his fingers curling against the wall.

Alex pulls back, a slow drag of skin on skin, then thrusts inside again. "Protect your face," he grates out, mindful of the rough brick. That's all the further warning Luke gets before he hitches his hips, balls tight against Luke's ass.

Luke braces one forearm against the wall, resting his head against it, unable to bite back the soft whimpers any further. Fuck. He's hard, so hard, and every thrust makes him ache so deeply it hurts.

At the end of the alley traffic continues on. Ordinarily Alex would lose himself in his boy, but right now he's hyper-aware of every street sound, every rumble of an engine and blur of chattering voices. He works to stay silent, only the harsh chop of his breathing as he thrusts into his lover.

Oh fuck. Luke bites his lip so sharply it starts to bleed, the taste of copper flooding his mouth. He wants to beg to be allowed to come but Alex gave him an order to stay silent and stay silent he will, whatever it takes.

Reaching around, Alex closes his fingers in a tight ring around the base of Luke's cock. With a few more thrusts he comes, flooding his boy's ass, belatedly reflecting that he hadn't planned for the mess he's making... He drops his forehead to rest on Luke's shoulder, bracing himself against the shaking in his legs. "You're keeping this till we get home."

Luke nods, a shiver running through him.

Checking once more over his shoulder that the coast is still clear, Alex lets his lover go and slowly pulls out. "At least you're wearing black jeans," he mutters, an irreverent grin on his lips as he buckles his belt.

Luke nods again. He hasn't been given permission to speak or move and he stays right where he is, silent, until he does.

"Get dressed, love," Alex orders softly, pulling his black cap down to shield his eyes. "We've got to make it back to the car."

Luke fixes his jeans, hampered by the bags he's holding, his limbs feeling thick, heavy. Just like his mind.

Alex watches him for a moment, taking stock, then slips his arm around Luke's shoulders. "I've got you, _alskling_ ," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Luke's temple. "All you need to do right now is get to the car. I'll take care of everything else." He leads him to the mouth of the alley and peeks out, choosing his moment to emerge back onto the sidewalk, Luke slightly behind him. Protected.

"What about lunch?" Luke asks quietly, finally, not even sure the words make it out.

"I'll take care of it," Alex promises, opening the car door for Luke and making sure his lover is safely inside before he shuts it again. Climbing into the driver's seat, he twines his fingers through Luke's hair and pulls him in for a kiss, long and still hinted with the urgency of earlier. "I love you so much."

Luke almost purrs into the kiss. "I love you too."

Alex sucks on Luke's tongue for a moment, then grins. "All right, hang on. Your manly husband will find you sustenance."

Luke laughs, finally starting to feel more... normal again. Not that he's abnormal when he's under. He frowns at the thought and rubs his hands over his face, giving his head a shake. "I can't believe we just did that."

"That was awesome." Alex can't really believe it either, and he's still flying high in a way that's not totally about his orgasm. "As soon as we get home, you can come."

"Will you touch your boy or let him touch himself?" Luke asks.

"I'll touch you," Alex says with a smile of satisfaction. "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" Luke asks.

Alex's eyebrows rise, and he grins. "Because you handled that with your usual grace."

Luke smiles, ducking his head a little. "Thank you."


End file.
